The present invention relates to a vehicle door of the type comprising a window opening defined by a frame and a window glass for closing said window opening, selectively movable between the window opening and an underlying accessory opening provided within the door and positioned flush with the body when shut. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for making such a door.
The window glass of the aforedescribed type of well-known doors is supported slidable by the window frame, which can be provided rigid with the door framework or, preferably, as an independent element which is mounted on the door and fastened to it, for example, by means of screws. In both cases the mounting of the window glass proves to be complex and difficult, and the perimeter strip of the window as well as the strips of the door have to be made with very complex sections. Moreover, known constructions require that the window glass and the stop positions should be adjusted on the assembly line with all the drawbacks that this involves. Finally, known constructions are not completely suitable from the attractive point of view since the window guides and/or the fastening knobs of the window glass supporting shoes may remain in view.